


Keeping Your Informants Happy

by Z00_Fan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Inflation, Extreme Insertion, Gay, Gay Sex, How the heck does that even fit, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slightly dubious consent, Smut, Stomach Bulge, messy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z00_Fan/pseuds/Z00_Fan
Summary: It's not easy going from a criminal to a cop. While Mr. Big's more than happy to keep Nick and Judy in on the loop with criminal dealings he dislikes, other mob bosses might take a little more... effort. Luckily for the ZPD, Nick knows a thing or two about keeping mammals happy.





	

Nick Wilde looked at his reflection in the body-length mirror beside his bedroom closet. He eyed the general thickness of his developing winter coat, shiny and sleek from the thorough brushing he'd just given himself. His tail, far floofier than it was the rest of the year, flicked around in a sort of nervous excitement for the night ahead, it drew the eye to his general groin area, his glistening red tip poking from its quite large sheath. Beneath the sheath nestled a pair of plump orbs, as large for a fox as the rest of his equipment.

"Not that you'll be using that equipment much tonight, Nicky darling."

Smiling to make himself feel pretty, Nick turned and began digging through his closet for just the right outfit. He came back out after a minute with a slim, knee-length green dress that Nick remembered from his hustling days to hug the hips and rear quite well. "Mmm, that sweet coyote never knew, heehee."

Nick lay the dress down on his bed behind him, first slipping on the pair of lacy black panties he kept for special occasions, followed by a pair of matching ankle socks and high heels (Clawhauser had helped pick those out, gushing about how hot Gazelle looked in them). Then came on the dress, hugging his waist and hips as snugly as he remembered, though actually to his embarrassment coming up quite a bit short of his knees. Oh well, not that the special mammal he was meeting tonight would mind.

A quick application of eyeshadow and lipstick and he was down, grabbing his purse and strutting out the door. As he rode the elevator down to the ground floor he called Judy, affecting a slightly softer, more feminine voice as he did, the kind he remembered getting all the males riled in his special midnight hustles. "Hi, Carrots, calling to let you know I'm going to be out tonight. Don't wait up on me now!"

"Roger that, Slick. Be careful, and make sure they actually tell you something this time, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Carrots. Bye."

It was a half-hour bus ride from his home in upper Savannah Central to Tundratown. Nick amused himself most of the way by teasing a hungry looking wolf a few seats down and opposite him, almost laughing at how the pants of the wolf's business suit would tent every time Nick changed which leg was crossed over the other, giving brief, tantalizing glimpses of those tight, white panties. Oh, if he weren't working that night...

A short walk from the bus stop later and Nick reached his destination. Koslov's Palace was as loud and crowded as usual, the line for the door to the Moscat-themed nightclub stretching well around the corner. He waved to all the waiting mammals as he passed them straight for the door, hips swaying and tail hiked, to the general amusement of the polar bear bouncer. "Welcome to the Palace, Miss Nicole. You will find him in his private booth tonight."

That gave Nick a momentary pause. Usually they had their meetings in Koslov's office, or a back room, or once, to the merriment of the staff joining in, a quickie in the nightclub's kitchen. The private booth was out in the club itself, where anyone could hear them, see them...

It was only a momentary pause, quickly hidden by a smile and a wink as Nick strode through the wide swinging doors. Past them was a brief check-in area for coats, then came the main room of the club, dark and lit in waving neon blues and greens. The floor was wide and broken into levels for different-sized mammals, as large as polar bears to as small as rabbits. A ramp ran the edge of the room, leading up to private booths and show stages looking out over the main room.

It was in one such private booth up on the third level that Nick found Boris Koslov and his wolf entourage. The polar bear, dressed in his usual black turtleneck and suit, sat reclined back in a plush chair near the wall, his pants undone and a trio of Arctic foxes lavishing attention on his fat, monolithic cock, which like the rest of Koslov was substantially larger than a normal polar bear. At the sight of Nick Koslov grinned, a chuckle making his heavy frame jiggle as he gently shooed the Arctic foxes away to tend to his wolf guards. “Ahh, my sweet little ‘Nichole’, hehehe. Week after week you come out here to me for your precious boys in blue, it makes the heart grow warm. Come, give daddy Koslov a kiss.”

Smiling, partly for appearances and partly at the ease of it, Nick strutted his way over to the crime don, being sure to brush that throbbing, pre-dribbling shaft (heavens, the beast was nearly as big as Judy!) with his tail as he clambered up into the polar bear’s lap. From there he dragged himself up, moaning softly at the feel of his own shaft, extended from its sheath but trapped tight in his panties, rubbing through the fabric against Koslov. “Mmm, Koslov, you always know just how to start the night off right.”

Once Nick reached high enough up Koslov’s chest the polar bear gently took his head between his paws and pulled him in, mashing his lips on and around Nick’s muzzle with lustful abandon, tracing up and down his neck and nibbling his bare bits of shoulder. Nick shuddered as his face and head were thoroughly smooched, a little whine leaving him at the feel of teeth the size of his fingers grazing across his neck. His panties grew wet from the precum oozing liberally from his shaft.

By the time Koslov pulled away, Nick was a huffing, quivering mess, sopping with saliva. The polar bear smirked and traced a paw down his foxy partner’s side. Nick eeped, face growing hot with a blush as that paw ventured under his dress, groping his ass possessively. “N-now Koslov, d-dearest, you kn-know I can’t possibly f-fit you… r-right?”

Koslov grinned wider, stopping the groping to slide a finger under the panties to prod and tease at Nick’s tight asshole. “One wonders, sweet little Nicole. After all, one hears such dirty stories about foxes and your… elasticity. With my three Arctics over there I would not dare, but you are rather more… expendable, I would say. Hmm… take your seat, Nicky.”

Nick hurriedly nodded and moved to climb off. Koslov’s paw holding his rear stopped him, the polar bear shaking his head and gesturing with his free paw to the free-standing cock. “Take your seat, Nicky. It will suit you.”

Nick looked between Koslov and the cock, too thick at its largest point for him to even wrap his paws around, and felt the urge to call the polar bear a maniac. The comment died in his throat though at the look in Koslov’s eyes, and with a nervous swallow Nick turned around in his lap to face… the Cock.

“The things I do for this job…”

The blessedly tapered cock head in front of him was tapered, its red skin glistening with the copious pre worked out of it by the make-out session earlier, for which Nick was eternally grateful. Feeling the amused and aroused eyes of Koslov and his wolf and fox entourage on him, Nick stood up on Koslov’s lap and edged forward, straddling the polar bear’s legs and pulling his dress up and out of the way, the panties getting pulled to the side a moment later to expose his asshole. With a deep breath to steel himself and an encouraging pat on the rear from Koslov, Nick began to lower himself down.

The first touch of that tip against his puckered lower lips made Nick gasp, a shudder running through him at the warm, slick sensation. He breathed and pushed down, gritting his teeth as the tip pushed easily enough into him. Another push down and a strangled gasp left Nick as the cock kept coming, spreading his inner walls wide… wider… wider than he’d ever been spread…

Halfway down the shaft Nick had to stop, the indulgent burn of wrapping his insides around Koslov’s dick starting to turn into plain ol’ pain. Legs wobbling, breath coming in quick, shallow gasps, Nick felt on the verge of being split in half. A glance down and his eyes widened at the sight of his dress visibly bulging out from the size of the polar bear dick crammed inside him, his own shaft aching from the nearness of release. “Oh… oh… oh s-sweet merciful Karma…”

“Is that all, my sweet Nicky? Here, let daddy Koslov help you.”

Nick had a moment of dread, before Koslov’s paws closed over his hips and with a grunt of effort on the bear’s part pushed him down.

“NNNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!”

Nick shook, arms limp at his sides and mouth slack in a wordless groan as he was forced further down that Judy-sized shaft. He felt his hips widening from the girth spreading his legs apart, an aching tightness coming over him as he watched in morbid wonder that bulge travel up his dress until it reached nearly to his chest. One thought ran through his head, tumbling and battered from the waves of pain and pleasure slamming through him: _“What the fuck are foxes made of!?”_

Then Nick felt Koslov’s pendulous balls press against his thighs and he realized that somehow, he had taken the polar bear’s cock to the hilt. He groaned, rubbing his paws up and down his bulging middle in equal parts horror and arousal. He giggled almost drunkenly as he felt the cock inside twitch and loose a spurt of pre inside him. Oh Karma, what would happen when the polar bear came…

As if roused by this thought, Koslov stood up with some effort from his throne-like chair, Nick yelping as he was jostled around by the movement, legs kicking uselessly beneath him. To his mounting embarrassed arousal Koslov waddled over to the side of their booth, forcing Nick to grab hold of the railing as they looked out over the nightclub. His face felt ready to catch fire at the sound of murmurs from nearby booths, fox eyes catching the flash of phone cameras. He could only hope the makeup and dress were enough to keep anyone from recognizing Officer Nick Wilde, ZPD.

Then Koslov began pulling out and being watched by half the nightclub became the last thing on Nick’s mind. He moaned out like a vixen in heat as the cock dragged away at his inner walls, leaving him empty and gaping. Koslov pulled out until just the head remained, Nick whimpering as he was left waiting for an agonizing second, the whimper turning into a scream of pleasure as Koslov thrust in again to the hilt. Nick’s cock jerked with a climax, drenching his panties with several ropes of white, sticky cum.

Again Koslov dragged himself out slowly, stretching the process out for 20 whole seconds while Nick writhed beneath him, panting and whining and arching his hips up best he could for more of that glorious cock. Then a quick thrust in, slamming deep into Nick, causing him to cry out in rapturous pleasure. Slow drag out, quick thrust in, again and again until Nick’s mind blanked and he was rendered little more than a gasping, drooling cocksock.

The minutes passed on, blurring away in a mix of moans and laughter, body-trembling pleasure, the sweet stench of sweat and other bodily fluids. By the time Nick returned to something resembling consciousness he found his panties completely ruined, the front of his dress drenched white from his countless climaxes and the back heavy from Koslov’s drool. Behind him he felt the polar bear’s rhythm change, the long pulling out and brutal thrusting forward gone, replaced by a jerky, rapid-fire humping. The wet smack of the polar bear’s balls hitting Nick’s thighs rang out clear over the nightclub music, raw and lewd. Koslov hunched over Nick, dangerously far over the railing, growling as he battered away at the fox’s abused body. “Fu… fuck… nngh… grrrr!”

A final hilting, a gasp, then a moan as thick, heavy warmth flooded deep into Nick. He moaned along with the polar bear, legs twitching and paws barely gripping the railing as his own shaft loosed a final, feeble dribble of cum. He swore he could almost taste Koslov’s seed as it poured into him. Head hanging low, Nick watched as the bulge slowly lost definition, his stomach sagging as he was filled to bloating. By the time he felt the cock inside him finally go still and soft, he looked pregnant with a set of triplets, a thought that made his spent and aching dick twitching.

At some point, Nick wasn’t quite sure when, he and Koslov had made it back to the chair. Nick lay curled on the polar bear’s expansive chest, trading tender, almost loving kisses. His dress was licked clean (if wet) by the trio of Arctic foxes, while a butt plug kept his belly swollen and warm. Nick hardly felt Koslov’s paw rubbing over that cum-swollen gut, or his satisfied rumbling. Mostly, Nick felt tired. Tired and so, so stretched.

“So… da-daddy Koslov…” Nick paused to fight back a yawn, wishing duty didn’t call and he could just fall asleep in those big, strong, protective arms. “Any… gossip… my boys in blue might… might wanna hear?”

Koslov chuckled, leaning in to plant a kiss atop Nick’s head. “A few things, yes, my little copper. But hush now, it is fine, such things can wait for the morning.

Feeling a paw, he wasn’t sure whose, rubbing down between his legs, Nick yawned and decided that would be enough as sleep overcame him. For the morning, then.


End file.
